The Harvest
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: Sequel to "Welcome to the Hellmouth". Sammy learns of the Harvest and tries to save the town. Just a typical day except no math homework this time.
1. Cast

**The Harvest**

**Cast::**

**(Characters from Supernatural unless otherwise noted)**

**Jared Padalecki-Sammy Winchester (Buffy)**

**Chad Michael Murray-Lucas Scott (Xander) (One Tree Hill)**

**Misha Collins-Castiel Hannigan (Willow)**

**Alona Tol-Jo Harvell (Cordelia)**

**Jim Beaver-Bobby Singer (Giles)**

**Katie Cassidy-Ruby Benz (Darla)**

**Dominic Monaghan-Charlie Pace (Jesse) (Lost)**

**Jeffery Dean Morgan-John Winchester (Joyce)**

**Richard Speight Jr.-Gabe/Gabriel (Angel/Angelus)**

**Josh Duhamel-Danny McCoy (Luke) (Las Vegas)**

**Fredric Lehne-Azazel (The Master)**


	2. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

_In every generation there is a Chosen One. He alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. He is the Hunter_.

Danny moved closer to Sammy's neck, his fangs scraping against the soft flesh. That's when he was burnt. The silver cross the Sammy had put on burnt him. He screamed and let go of him. Sammy kicked him, pushing him back into the coffin. He took off running out of the mausoleum. That's when he heard screaming. He ran to see Castiel laying on the ground, a vampire about ready to bite his neck.

"NO!" Castiel yelled. "Get off! Let me go!"

"Hey!" Sammy yelled. The vampire looked back at him and hissed. Sammy kicked the ever so strong vampire off of him. Castiel quickly got up and followed Sammy, who was like a bloodhound on the trail of a raccoon. He slowed as he saw Lucas being dragged through the gravestones by two vampires.

"Lucas!" Castiel yelled. The vampires looked over at him, distracted. Sammy took this opportunity to kick them, knocking them away from Lucas, who was still laying on the ground. As they got up, Sammy plunged a large stick into his chest, the ashes falling to the ground. Castiel quickly went to Lucas. "Lucas, you okay?" He asked.

"Man, did you get the number of that truck that hit me?" He asked. Castiel smiled for a bit and gently touched his forehead. That's when Sammy came up to them.

"Where's Charlie?" He asked. Castiel and Lucas both looked up at him.

"I don't know." Castiel said. "They surrounded us. We couldn't get away."

"The girl grabbed him and took off." Lucas said. "That blonde with the eat crap attitude." He added. Sammy looked around.

"Which way?" He asked.

"I don't know." Lucas said. Sammy stood and scanned the area.

"Charlie!" Sammy yelled out in a loud whisper.

Here's the first (actual) chapter of the next "Buffy" episode. I hope everyone likes. Please review!


	3. Part 1

**~Part 1~**

Inside the library, the old globe that Bobby Singer's father had gave him was spinning wildly. He placed his hand on it, stopping it from spinning. He looked down at it, then the students he was talking to. He had finally got one of them to stop calling him Mr. Singer. That made him sound older than he really was.

"This world is older than any of you know." Bobby said. "Contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons demons walked the Earth. They made it their home, their...Hell. But in time they lost their purchase on this reality. The way was made for mortal animals, for man. All that remains of the old ones are vestiges, certain magic's, certain creatures…" He was cut off.

"Like vampires." Sammy said. Bobby nodded his head.

"Okay, this is where I have a problem." Lucas said. "See, because we're talking about vampires. We're having a _talk _with vampires in it."

"Isn't that what we saw last night?" Castiel asked. Sammy looked over at Bobby for a moment before talking.

"No. No, those weren't vampires, those were just guys in thundering need of a facial. Or maybe they had rabies. It could have been rabies. And that guy turning to dust? Just a trick of light." Sammy said. Lucas gave him a look that told Sammy he wasn't telling a believable story. "That's exactly what I said the first time I saw a vampire. Well, after I was done with the screaming part." He added with a tiny smile. Castiel rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I need to sit down." He said. Sammy looked at him.

"Um, you are sitting down." He said. Castiel looked around, realizing that he was sitting.

"Well good for me then." Castiel said.

"So, are vampires demons?" Lucas asked Bobby. Bobby looked down a the book in his hand, then back at Lucas.

"The books tell the last demon to leave this reality fed off a human, mixed their blood. He was a human form possessed, infected by the demon's soul. He bit another, and another, and so they walk the Earth, feeding... Killing some, mixing their blood with others to make more of their kind. Waiting for the animals to die out, and the old ones to return…"

Ruby and Danny were walking through the sewers, Charlie as their prisoner. They were forcing him to go to Azazel's lair. Once he got there, well, darkness would be his best friend. Danny looked at Charlie, who was slowing his pace.

"Move!" He barked at him. The forced him into Azazel's lair. It was an old church that was in dire need of repair. Charlie looked around as the two vampires forced him down a ramp into the lower floor. There, Azazel set, watching him.

"For me?" He asked. Danny smiled and nodded.

"An offering Azazel." Danny said. Ruby decided to speak then.

"He's a good one." She said. "His blood is pure." Azazel looked at her.

"You've tasted him?" He asked. Ruby looked down at her feet in shame. "I'm your faithful dog, so you bring me your scraps." Ruby looked up at him again.

"I didn't mean it…" She said. Azazel started speaking again though, cutting her off.

"I have waited. For three score years I have waited. While you come and go I am stuck here, here in this house of...worship! My ascension is almost at hand. Pray that when it comes…" He grabbed Ruby's neck, squeezing it. "I'm in a better mood." He growled.

"Azazel, forgive me! We had more offerings, but there was trouble. A boy!" She said. Danny quickly jumped in to help her.

"And there was a boy. He fought well and he knew of our breed. It is possible that he may be…"

"A Hunter!" Azazel growled.

"And that would be a what?" Lucas asked. Bobby paced the floor.

"For as long as there have been vampires, there's been the Hunter. One boy in all the world, a Chosen One." Bobby said. Sammy smiled and looked back at Castiel and Lucas.

"He loved doing this part." Sammy said.

"Alright. The Hunter hunts vampires, demons, and other creatures that want nothing but to kill you. Sammy is a Hunter, don't tell anyone." Bobby said, wanting to get the two unwanted guests out of the library quickly. "Well, I think that's all the vampire information you need."

"Yeah, except for one thing." Lucas said. Sammy and Bobby looked at him. "How do you kill them?"

"_You _don't." Sammy said. "_I _do." He added.

"Well, Charlie's my…" Sammy cut Lucas off before he could say anything else.

"Charlie's _my _responsibility." Sammy said. "I let him get taken. It's my fault."

"That's not true!" Lucas said. Castiel looked over at them.

"If you hadn't shown up they would have taken us, too." He said. He took a shallow breath. "Does anybody mind if I pass out?" He asked.

"Breathe." Sammy said. Castiel nodded his head. "Just breathe." He added. He looked up at Bobby. "This big guy, Danny. He talked about an offering to Azazel. Now, I don't know what or who, but if they weren't just feeding then Charlie may still be alive. I'm gonna find him." He said.

"Uh, this may be the dumb question," Castiel began. "But shouldn't we call the police?" Sammy had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. He had said the same thing when he was in LA.

"And they'd believe us. Of course, why didn't I think of that?" Bobby said. Castiel realized then that Bobby was sort of sarcastic.

"Well, we don't have to say vampires." Castiel said. "We could just say that there's a bad man out there that wants to kill us." He added.

"They couldn't handle it even of they did show up. They'd only come with guns." Sammy said. Castiel nodded his head.

"You have no idea where they took Charlie?" Bobby asked. Sammy shook his head no.

"I looked around, but soon as they got clear of the graveyard, they could have just, vroom!" Sammy said. Lucas looked at him.

"They can fly?" Lucas asked.

"They can drive." Sammy said. Lucas's cheeks turned red. He felt like an idiot.

"Oh." He said, feeling embarrassed.

"But I don't remember hearing a car." Castiel said. Good thing he was good with detail.

"Let's take an enormous intuitive leap, shall we, and say they went underground." Bobby said. Mr. Textbook with arms sure did like his big words.

"Vampires really live for those sewer systems." Sammy said. "You can get anywhere in the entire town without catching any rays. But I didn't see any access around there." He added.

"Well, there's an electrical tunnel that runs under the whole town." Lucas said. Sammy and Bobby nodded their heads.

"If we had a diagnostic of the tunnel system it might indicate a meeting place, it would, uh... I suppose we could go to the building commission." Bobby said. Sammy rolled his eyes.

"We _so _don't have time for that." Sammy said. That's when Castiel cleared his throat, making everyone look at him.

"Uh, there may be another way." He said.

"A hunter!" Azazel yelled. "Have you any proof?" He asked.

"Only that he fought me yet still lives." Danny said. Azazel nodded his head.

"Hmm, very nearly proof enough. I can't remember the last time that happened." Azazel said. Danny nodded with a smile.

"1843. Madrid, Spain. She caught me sleeping." Danny said with a laugh.

"He must not be allowed to interfere with the Harvest." Azazel said.

"I would never let that happen." Danny said. Azazel smiled.

"If he truly is a hunter, and this boy here lives, then he'll try to save him." Azazel said. Danny looked over at Charlie, then grabbed him by his neck.

"Congrats boy, you've just been upgraded to bait." He laughed.

"There it is." Sammy said as he patted Castiel's shoulder. Castiel was a genius, able to hack into Town Hall and find the plans.

"It runs under the graveyard." He said.

"I don't see an access." Lucas said. Sammy sighed.

"So, all the city plans are just open to the public?" Bobby asked. Castiel's cheeks turned red.

"Um, well, if you use my way." He said. "I sort of stumbled onto them when I accidentally decrypted the city council's security system." Everyone's eyes grew wide. Lucas laughed.

"Someone's been naughty." He said. Castiel shook his head.

"There's nothing there." Sammy said as he threw his hands up and stormed away. "This is useless." Bobby looked at him.

"Aren't you being a tiny bit harsh on yourself?" Bobby asked. Sammy turned around and pointed at him.

"You're the one that told me that I wasn't prepared enough. Understatement!" He took a deep breath, then let it out. "I thought I was on top of everything, and then that monster, Danny, came out of nowhere…" That's when Sammy realized something.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"He didn't come out of nowhere. He came from behind me. I was facing the entrance, he came from behind me, and he didn't follow me out. The access to the tunnels is in the mausoleum! The girl must have doubled back with Jesse after I got out! God! I am so mentally challenged!" Sammy said, scolding himself. How could he of all people be so stupid?

"So, what's the plan?" Lucas asked. "We saddle up and go in guns blazing tonight?" He asked. Sammy shook his head no.

"There's no 'we'." He said. "I'm the Hunter. I have to do this." He added. Lucas stared at him.

"I knew you were going to throw that back in my face." Lucas said.

"Lucas, this is dangerous." Sammy said. Lucas snorted.

"I know what you're saying. I'm less then a man." He said. Sammy sighed. He hadn't known Lucas long, but from what he had seen, he was worse than a girl.

"Sammy, I'm not anxious to go into a dark place full of monsters. But I do want to help. I need to." Castiel said. Sammy looked at Lucas and Castiel. Then he looked at Bobby.

"Well, then help me." Bobby said. "I've been researching this Harvest affair. It seems to be some sort of preordained massacre. Rivers of blood, Hell on Earth, quite charmless. I'm a bit fuzzy, however, on the details. It may be that you can wrest some information from that dread machine." He said. Everyone was quiet, staring at him. "That was a tad too British, wasn't it?" He asked.

"Welcome to the New World." Sammy said with a smile, patting Bobby on the shoulder.

"I want you to do some research on the "Net"." Bobby said, using his quotation fingers and everything. Castiel laughed and smiled.

"Sure." He said. "I can do that." He added. He started typing stuff out.

"Then I'm outta here." Sammy said. "If Charlie's alive, I'll bring him back." He started to leave.

"Do I have to remind you to be careful?" Bobby asked. Sammy looked back at him, then left.

Sammy was outside, walking along the fence, when he heard someone clear their throat. He turned to see Mr. Kripke standing there, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes narrowed as he peered at Sammy.

"Going somewhere?" He asked. Sammy smiled sheepishly at him. "Not leaving school grounds?"

"Who me?" Sammy asked. "I'm just admiring the fence. It's beautiful work." He added. Mr. Kripke eyed him.

"Because if we were leaving schools grounds on our second day at a new school, after getting kicked out of our old school for delinquent behavior... Do you see where I'm going with this?" He said. Sammy tried to think of a lie quickly.

"Mr. Singer…"

"What?" Mr. Kripke asked.

"Mr. Singer, He asked me to get a book for him. Uh, from the store, 'cause I have a free period, and I'm a big reader." Sammy said. "Did it mention that in my transcripts?" He asked, now just sounding like a smart aleck. 

"Mr. Singer?" Mr. Kripke asked.

"Yeah. Go ask him." Sammy said. Mr. Kripke closed the gate to the fence.

"Well, maybe that's how they do things in _Britain_, they've got that royal family and all kinds of problems," He goes about locking the gate. Sammy rolled his eyes, but Mr. Kripke didn't see it. "But here at Sunnydale nobody leaves campus while school's in session. Are we clear?" Sammy sighed slightly.

"Clear as mud." Sammy said. "Sir."

"See, that's the Sammy Winchester that I want at my school." He said. "A strong mind boy with his feet on the ground." He left. Sammy watched him leave before he vaulted the fence.

In the meantime, Castiel and Lucas was walking down the hallway, Castiel making notes on everything that he research for Bobby.

"Murder, death, disaster. What else?" Castiel asked. Lucas thought for a bit.

"Paranormal, unexplained…did you get natural disasters?" Lucas asked.

"Earthquakes, floods." Castiel said.

"How about raining toads?" Lucas asked.

"Right." Castiel said. He took this note.

"Rains of Toads!" Lucas said loudly. "Do you think they'd have anything like that in the paper?" He asked.

"I'll put it on the computer search. If it's in there, it'll turn up." He said. "Anything that'll lead us to vampires." He added in a lower tone of voice.

"And in the meantime, I'll be helping you by standing around, acting like a total idiot." Lucas said.

"Not like an idiot." Castiel said. "Just…standing. Sammy doesn't want you to get hurt." Castiel paused for a minute. "I don't want you to get hurt." They stopped in front of their next class.

"This is just too much. I mean, yesterday my life's like, 'Uh- oh, pop quiz.' Today it's 'Rain of Toads'." Lucas said, tossing his hands into the air. Castiel nodded his head.

"Everyone else just thinks it's a normal day." Castiel said.

"It's like we have a secret." Lucas said. Castiel smiled.

"We do." Castiel said. "That's what a secret is. When you know something that the other guys don't."

"Right." Lucas said. "Look, maybe you should get to class." He said, pointing at the door with his thumb. Castiel gave him a strange look.

"You mean 'we', right?" He asked. "We should get to class."

"Yeah." He said with a sigh.

"Sammy'll be okay." Castiel said. "Whatever's down there, I think he can handle it." Lucas nodded his head.

"Yeah. So do I." He said. Castiel smiled.

"So do I!" Castiel laughed.

Sammy stood in the mausoleum, looking around. With no one else there, he feels a little more comfortable. That's when he sees that the tunnel is locked. That's also when he hears someone taking a breath behind him.

"I don't suppose you have a key, do you?" Sammy asked. He turned around to see the guy that had gave him the cross standing there.

"They really don't like me dropping in on them." He said. Sammy raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" He asked.

"They don't really like me." He said. Sammy laughed.

"Oh I would never know why that is." He said.

"I knew you'd figure out this entryway sooner or later. Actually, I thought it was gonna be a _little _sooner." He said with a laugh. That made Sammy mad. At least he was trying.

"Well, I'm so sorry you had to wait a little bit." Sammy said. He took a deep breath. "Okay. Look, if you're gonna be popping up with this Cryptic Wise Man act on a regular basis, can you at least tell me your name?" Sammy asked. The guy nodded.

"Gabe." He said. Sammy smiled.

"Gabe?" He asked. "That's a pretty name." He added. He turned to go down the tunnel, because he had managed to get the lock off of the tunnel.

"Don't go down there." Gabe said. Sammy looked back at him.

"Deal with my going." Sammy said. Gabe walked up to him.

"You shouldn't be putting yourself at risk." Gabe said. "Tonight is the Harvest. Unless you can prevent it, Azazel walks." He added. Sammy stared at him.

"Well if this Harvest thing is such a suckfest, why don't _you _stop it?" He asked. Gabe closed his eyes for a moment.

"'Cuz I'm afraid." He said. Sammy watched for a bit longer before he turned back to the tunnel and kicked the doors open. He turned back to Gabe and smiled at him. "They'll be expecting you." He said.

"I've got a friend down there. Or at least a potential friend." Sammy said. "Do you know what it's like to have a friend?" He asked. Gabe lowered his eyes to the ground, sadness filling them. "That wasn't a rhetorical question." He added. Gabe looked deeply into his eyes for a bit longer before he spoke again.

"When you hit the tunnels head east towards the school. That's where you're likely to find them." He said. Sammy nodded his head.

"Wish me luck?" Sammy said. Gabe didn't say anything. Instead, they stared at each other for awhile, Sammy's heart beating a little faster as Gabe stared at him. Then he turned and ran down the tunnel, away from Gabe.

"Good luck." He whispered.

Gabe and Sammy just need to make out right now, then skip ahead to when Spike comes into play. That should be fun. Anyway, please review!


	4. Part 2

**~Part 2~**

Sammy hated rats. Not as much as snakes and even clowns trumped those, but he still hated rats. And it was just his luck that this tunnel was filled with them. He kicked one off of his shoes and kept on his way. When he reached an intersection, he realized that someone was behind him. He spun around quickly to see who it was.

"Did you see anything?" The person asked. Sammy let go of the breath he was holding.

"Lucas!" He said. "What are you doing here?"

"Something stupid." He said. "I followed you here." Sammy sighed.

"I understand." He said. "But you need to get out of here."

"No." Lucas said. Sammy glared at him. Being an only child, he was use to getting his way. Right now, not so much. "I couldn't just sit at home and do nothing while you were about to walk into a lair full of vampires or whatever."

"Lucas, you really need to go." Sammy said. Lucas shakes his head no.

"Look, Charlie's my bud." Lucas said. "If I get a chance to help him, I'm going to jump at it." Sammy stood there for a moment, thinking about what to do. Finally, he sighed.

"Fine." He said. They started walking again.

"Besides, it's either this or chemistry." Lucas laughed. Sammy glared at him for a moment, shutting him up instantly. They both remained quiet until they came to the stairs. "So, garlic, crosses, and stakes to the heart. Is that what beats them?" Lucas asked. Sammy cast a look back to him.

"That'll get it done." He said. Lucas nodded his head.

"Cool." He said. "Of course, I don't actually have any of those things, but oh well." Sammy reached into the pocket of the jacket he was wearing and handed him a cross that he had brought with him. Lucas excepted it.

"Good thinking smart one." Sammy said.

"Well, the part of my brain that would tell me to bring that stuff is still busy telling me not to come down here. I have this, though." He waved a flashlight around then turned it on. Sammy looked back at him with wide eyes.

"Turn that off!" He snapped. Lucas fumbled with the flashlight for a bit before it finally shut off.

"Okay!" He said. "So, what else?" He asked.

"What do you mean 'what else'?" Sammy asked.

"For vampire slaying." Lucas said. Sammy nodded his head.

"Oh, fire, sunlight, beheading, holy water, the usual." He said. Lucas nodded his head.

"Do a little beheading in your time?" He asked. Sammy smiled.

"Oh, yeah. There was this time I was pinned down by this guy that played left tackle for varsity... Well, at least he used to before he was a vampire... Anyway, he had this really, really thick neck, and all I had was a little, little Exact-O knife…" Lucas gave a nervous laugh. Sammy looked at him. "Not loving this story?"

"Strangely, I'm finding it very comforting." He said. Sammy shook his head as they walked off.

Bobby paced the library, looking through books and different papers. He was trying to figure out anything that could used to help Sammy out a little bit and figure out what the hell this stupid "Harvest" was. It was so annoying when he was given a job that he couldn't even handle. What kind of Watcher was he? He began reading then from one of the books that he had grabbed.

"'For they will gather and be gathered. From the Vessel pours life.' Pours life…" He flipped the page back to reveal a picture of Lucifer giving power to a bowed man. "'On the night of the crescent moon, the first past the solstice it will come...'" He paused, slamming the book shut as he did. "Of course. That's tonight!" He yelled out.

"No! It's supposed to find the syntax and match it. Or wait…" Jo said as she worked on her computer programming class project. One of her good friends set at the computer next to her. She looked over at Jo.

"So, are we going to the Bronze tonight?" She asked. Jo looked over at her.

"No." Jo said. "We're going to the other cool place in Sunnydale." She added. Her friend looked at her strange. "Of course we're going to the Bronze. Friday night? No cover? But you should have been there last night. 'Cause I ran into Sammy…" She didn't realize that Castiel was listening into their conversation. "...and can he be any weirder? He attacked me! Do you believe it?" Jo asked. Her friend let out a sigh as she stared at the screen.

"I think we did this part wrong." She said. That seemed to make Jo mad.

"What's the point of having geeks if we have to do this ourselves?" She asked. She nodded over to Castiel. "What he do?" She asked. Her friend looked over at Castiel's screen, only to see that he was looking through newspaper archives instead of the project.

"I think he's doing something different." She said.

"Whatever." Jo said. "So anyway, he jumped me when I came out of bathroom. He's screaming that he's gonna kill me and he had this wooden stake thingy."

"Sammy did that?" Her friend asked. Jo nodded her head.

"Yeah." She said. "He's crazed!"

"Well, did you hear about his old school?" Jo's friend asked. Jo shook her head no. "Booted."

"I'm showing no surprise." Jo said. "He's a freakin' psycho loony!"

"No he's not." Castiel said, having enough of Jo picking on his friends. "He's not a psycho. You don't even know him!" Jo looked over at him.

"Excuse me, who gave you permission to exist?" Jo asked. Castiel looked down at the keyboard in front of him. "And besides, do I ease drop in on you private conversations? No. Wanna know why? Because you're freakin' boring." Jo added.

"Hey! I think our program is finally done!" Jo's friend called out. Jo smiled.

"Finally!" She said. "How do we save it?" She asked.

"Deliver." Castiel said. Jo looked down at the keyboard.

"Deliver…deliver…oh found it!" She said, hitting the DEL key, which she thought was deliver instead of delete. Her and her friend watched in horror as their work was deleted off the screen.

"They're close." Sammy said as him and Lucas continued down the tunnel. Lucas looked at him the best he could in the lack of light.

"How do you know?" Lucas asked. Sammy looked back at him.

"No more rats." He said. Lucas turned on the flashlight to look at what Sammy had said. Instead, he saw something else. There on the ground was a person.

"Charlie!" Lucas said. Charlie jumped to his feet.

"Oh no." Sammy whispered as Lucas ran to Charlie.

"Charlie!" He said again.

"Lucas!" They hugged each other. Sammy was busy looking for vamps.

"Man Charlie, how are you?" Lucas asked as they let go of each other. Charlie gave him a sad smile.

"Dude, I'm not okay on an _epic _scale." Charlie said. He made a move, which made something rattle. Sammy pointed the flashlight down at his feet to reveal shackles. "We've gotta get out of here." Charlie said.

"It's okay." Lucas said. "Sammy here's a superhero." Sammy moved then to break the shackles. "Do you think anyone heard that?" He asked.

"They knew you guys were gonna come." Charlie said as him, Sammy, and Lucas moved along the tunnel. "They said I was the bait." He added.

"Oh great! Now you tell us." Lucas said. They turned a corner to see vampires standing there.

"No!" Charlie said.

"Do you know another way out?" Sammy asked.

"I might." Charlie said. "C'mon." He said. They started running, glowing eyes following them. "Wait." Charlie said. "They brought me through here. There might be a way up." He added. Sammy nodded his head. He led them into a dimly lit chamber.

"I don't think this is the way out." Sammy said.

"We can't fight our way back through those things." Lucas said. "What do we do now?" That's when Charlie started laughing. Lucas and Sammy looked back at him.

"I got an idea." He said. His face distorted as fangs appeared. "You both can die." He added with an evil laugh.

Oh crap. Sucks to be Sammy and Lucas right now. And poor Charlie. Please review!


	5. Part 3

~Part 3~

"**Charlie, man, I'm so sorry." Lucas said as Charlie walked around, staring at him and Sammy like they were a freshly slaughtered pig.**

"**Sorry? Lucas, I feel better than I have in years! I'm connected man, to everything." He said. Sammy was trying to close the door to the chamber while Lucas and Charlie talked. "I can hear the worms digging around in the dirt."**

"**Well, that's always a plus." Lucas said, trying to hide the fact that he was extremely grossed out.**

"**I know what Azazel wants." Charlie said. "I'll serve his purpose perfectly. That means you have to die and I get to feed."**

"**Lucas! The cross!" Sammy yelled. Lucas held out the cross towards Charlie. Charlie screamed and backed away from Lucas, holding his face since the heat off the cross burned him.**

"**Charlie, man. We're buds. Remember that?" Lucas asked. Charlie sneered at him.**

"**You're like a shadow to me." He said. Lucas seemed hurt by that statement, but he didn't let it show.**

"**We'll then get out of my face." Lucas said. Charlie grabbed his arm and threw him against the wall. Sammy grabbed a hold of Charlie, smashed him against the wall once, then threw him out the door into approaching vampires. He went back to trying to shut the door.**

"**Help me!" He yelled at Lucas. They both worked to shut the door, slamming it against a vampires arm before sliding the latch closed. "We need to get out of here." Sammy said. Lucas gave a hopeless laugh.**

"**We can't get out!" Lucas said. "There's no way out." He added. He turned on his flashlight and looked around, feeling his heart beat faster when he found the opening of an air duct. "There." He said. Sammy looked at it. He jumped onto a barrel then pried the grate off. The vampires were beginning to bend the door.**

"**Go!" Sammy yelled. He helped Lucas get into the ventilation duct as the vampires began to break the door down. They crawled through the air vent like mad, then made their way to a manhole cover. The vampires were hot on their tail. Lucas pushed open the manhole cover and crawled out. Sammy was about to escape when a vampire grabbed his ankle and tried to pull him back down. Luckily, the sun was shinning brightly and it burnt the vamps hand, forcing him back into the hold. Sammy kicked him then put the manhole cover back on. Him and Lucas ran like crazy.**

"**He escaped?" Azazel yelled. He tossed a heavy rock across the room he was in. "He walks free when I should be drinking his heart's blood right now? Careless!" One of the vampires bowed at Azazel's feet.**

"**Azazel, we had him trapped!" He said. Azazel glared at him.**

"**Are you seriously feeding me these excuses?" Azazel asked. The vampire remained silent. "You are all weak. It has been too long since you have faced the Hunter. Huh. It is no matter to me. He will not stop the Harvest. Just means there'll be someone worth killing... when I reach the surface. Is Danny ready?" He asked.**

"**He waits."**

"**Go get him." Azazel commanded. With that, the vampire went to go get Danny.**

**Bobby was still working on the research in the library when he heard someone open the doors and walk in. He looked up from his book.**

"**Sammy?" He asked. Castiel came into view then.**

"**No, it's just me." He said. "So no word?" He asked.**

"**Not as of right now." Bobby said. Castiel nodded his head.**

"**Well, I'm sure they're just great." Castiel said. Bobby set there for a moment.**

"**Find anything of interest?" He asked. Castiel looked down at the papers he had in his hands.**

"**I think, maybe...I surfed through the old newspapers around the time of that big earthquake back in '37? And for several months before there were a rash of murders." He said as he handed Bobby his printouts.**

"**That's great." Bobby said. "Well not great in the sense…please continue." He said.**

"**Well, they sound like the kind you were looking for." Castiel swallowed back bile as he flipped through his notes. "Throats, blood…" He said, curling his nose up and disgust.**

"**It's all coming together." Bobby said. Then he sighed. "Though I wish it wasn't." Castiel nodded his head in agreement.**

**Danny entered Azazel's lair with his head held high. He knelt in front of his throne and offered his hand, which Azazel took and kissed. He then rolled back his sleeve and offered his wrist, which Danny sank his fangs into and drank. Both Azazel and Ruby smiled at this.**

"**My blood is your blood." Azazel said. "My soul is your soul."**

"**My body is merely your tool." Danny said. Azazel stepped down from his throne and began to draw a symbol onto his forehead with his flowing blood.**

"**On this... most hallowed night... we are as one. Danny is the Vessel!" Azazel called out. Ruby's smile got even bigger, slowing making her look like the Cheshire Cat. "Every soul he takes will feed me. And their souls will grant me the strength to free myself. Tonight I shall walk the Earth, and the stars themselves will hide!"**

**Castiel was scanning all the volumes of books that Bobby had in his possession when the doors to the library opened and Sammy and Lucas came in. He dropped the book he was looking at and went to them.**

"**Did you find him?" He asked. Sammy and Lucas looked at each other before looking back at Castiel.**

"**Yeah." Lucas answered.**

"**Was he dead?" Castiel asked. Sammy sighed.**

"**Worse." He said as he set down. "I'm sorry Castiel. We were too late. They were waiting for us." Castiel looked like he was going to cry, but he held it back.**

"**Well, at lease you two are okay." He said. That's when Lucas kicked a trashcan, causing both Castiel and Sammy to jump.**

"**I don't like vampires." Lucas said as he clenched and unclenched his fists. He was fuming. "I'm gonna take a stand and say they're not good." He added. Castiel and Sammy nodded their heads in agreement.**

"**So Bobby, anything new?" Sammy asked, changing the subject quickly. Bobby walked over to his whiteboard.**

"**How about the end of the world?" Bobby asked.**

"**Knew I could count on you." Sammy said. He then closed his eye for a moment.**

"**This is what we know. Some sixty years ago, a very old, very powerful vampire came to this shore, not just to feed." Bobby explained.**

"**Let me guess, because this is the Studio 54 of magic." Sammy said. Bobby smiled at him.**

"**Yes." Bobby said. Sammy, Lucas, and Castiel slightly laughed, not loud enough for Bobby to hear anything. "The Spanish who first settled here called it 'Boca del Infierno'. Roughly translated, it means 'Hellmouth'. It's a sort of, um, a portal between this reality and the next. This vampire hopes to open it." Bobby explained. The three teens nodded their heads in agreement.**

"**He wants to bring back the demons." Sammy said.**

"**End of the world." Lucas whispered in a shocked tone.**

"**Oh, but he messed up!" Castiel said excited. Lucas and Sammy looked at him. "Or well, there was this earthquake that took down half the town, him included." He explained.**

"**You see, opening dimensional portals is a tricky business. Odds are he got himself stuck, rather like a cork in a bottle." Bobby said.**

"**And this Harvest thing is to bust him out?" Lucas asked.**

"**It comes once in a century, on this night. The Master can draw power from one of his minions while it feeds. Enough power to break free and open the portal. The minion is called the Vessel, and he bears this symbol." He went to the board and drew a symbol on it.**

"**So if I dust anyone who bears that symbol, no Harvest?" Sammy asked.**

"**Simply put, yes." Bobby said.**

"**Any idea where this little get-together is gonna take place?" Sammy asked.**

"**It could be a number of places." Bobby said. That's when Lucas walked over to them.**

"**The Bronze." He said. "They're gonna be at the Bronze."**

"**Are you sure?" Castiel asked. Lucas nodded his head.**

"**Come on. All those tasty young morsels all over the place? Anyway, that's where Charlie's gonna be, trust me." Lucas said. Bobby grabbed his jacket off the counter in the library. The others followed him.**

"**Then we should get there soon." Bobby said. "The sun will be going down soon."**

"**Before we go, I'm gonna have to make a stop." Sammy said. Everyone looked at him. "It won't take long."**

"**What for?" Bobby asked. Sammy smiled at them.**

"**Supplies."**

**Sammy was digging around in his closet, looking for his favorite jacket. It was a heavy, black leather one that he wore when he went out "hunting". He had just pulled it on when John came into the room.**

"**Sammy?" John asked, scaring Sammy and making him jump.**

"**Oh, hi dad." Sammy said.**

"**You're going out?" He asked. Sammy sighed.**

"**I have to." He said.**

"**I didn't hear you come in last night." John said. Sammy sighed again. Last night he had snuck in through the window, since it had been so late and he knew John would be so mad at him.**

"**I was quiet." He said. John closed his eyes.**

"**It's happening again, isn't it?" John asked. "I got a call today from your principal. You missed some classes."**

"**I was running an errand." Sammy said, defending himself. He hated it when he disappointed John.**

"**We haven't even finished unpacking and I'm already getting call from your principal." John said. Sammy was starting to get mad, when at the same time he felt like a total failure.**

"**It's not going to be like before dad. I promise." Sammy said. "Now I really have to go." He moved toward the door, but John blocked him.**

"**No." He said.**

"**Dad?" Sammy asked.**

"**You're mother said that I should finally getting use to saying it." John said. "No." He added.**

"**C'mon dad, this is really important." Sammy said.**

"**I know. If you don't go out it'll be the end of the world. Everything is life or death when you're a sixteen-year-old boy."**

"**I don't have time to talk about this…" Sammy said.**

"**Sammy, you've got all the time in the world, you're not going anywhere. Now, if you wanna stay up here and sulk, I won't hold it against you. But if you wanna come down, I'll make us some dinner." John said. He shut the door to Sammy's room. Sammy stayed leaning against the closet door for a bit. Then he opened it and took out a chest. He removed a false bottom and took out stakes, crosses, garlic, and bottles of holy water. He stuffed a bunch of it into a sports bag, then took a sharp stake and hid it in his jacket. He looked back at his door for a moment.**

"**I'm sorry dad." He whispered before he climbed out his window and ran away.**

**Inside the Bronze, Jo was sitting with her friends, sipping on Cokes and talking over the loud music. Of course, Jo was doing most of the talking. She loved the sound of her own voice.**

"**Senior boys are the only way to go. Guys from our grade, forget about it, they're children. Y'know?." Many people nod their heads in agreement. "Like Charlie. Did you see him last night, following me around like a little puppy dog." Some of them start to giggle at what she had to say. "You just wanna put him to sleep. But senior boys, hmm, they have mystery. They have... What's the word I'm searching for? Cars! I just am not the type to settle. Y'know? It's like when I go shopping. I have to have the most expensive thing. Not because it's expensive, but because it costs more." She said.**

"**You know I…" A girl began to say, but Jo glared at her.**

"**Hello, Miss Motor Mouth, can I get a sentence finished? Oh, I love this song! Come on!" They made their way to the dance floor. After the song ended, Jo went to leave the dance floor, but was blocked off by Charlie standing there. A new song started and she went to leave, but Charlie grabbed her hand.**

"**Hello? Caveman brain?" She said. Charlie glared at her.**

"**Shut up!" He commanded. Jo seemed taken back by this.**

"**Well, I guess one dance couldn't hurt." She said.**

**Outside, Ruby and the other vampires are watching the club, waiting, with deep and evil smiled painted upon their faces.**

**Sammy and the others better get their soon, or Jo will die. Does anyone really have a problem with that? Please review!**


	6. Part 4

**~Part 4~**

The vampires started stepping closer to the Bronze. They were stalking closer to the doorman.

"Need ID." HE said. When they didn't produce any, he looked up at them. "Look buddy," He said, locking eyes with Danny. "No one gets in without so sort of…" Danny grabbed the guy and tossed him across the parking lot. He looked back at the others.

"Get inside." He growled. They all nodded and began to follow Danny inside. One of them shut the door and took the doorman's spot as the guard.

Moving inside to the club, the vampires split up. Some of them went to the upper levels while some of them found the power switch and shut off the lights. Danny jumped up onto the stage in full on vampire mode.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! There is no cause for alarm." He stood there for a moment, considering what he had just said. He gave a tiny laugh. "Actually, there is cause for alarm. It just won't do any good." People started to scream out as Danny gave an evil laugh. Jo tried to look over at the stage.

"I didn't think there was a band tonight." She said. She looked over at Charlie, who's face was in vampire form. She screamed.

"This is a glorious night! It is also the last one any of you shall ever see." He licked his lips then smiled. "Bring me the first." One of the vampires brought the doorman that Danny had thrown across the parking lot earlier. He was struggling unsuccessfully.

"What do you guys want, man, huh? You want money?" He stared at them and their battle ready faces. His nose curled up in disgust. "Man, what's wrong with your faces?" That's when Danny grabbed him and bit into his neck, feeding both him and Azazel at the same time. He threw him to the floor and smiled.

"NEXT!" He yelled.

Sammy, Lucas, Castiel, and Bobby arrived at the club quickly. Sammy pulled on the door, only to find that it would budge. After trying a little bit more, he slammed his hand against it.

"It's locked." He said. Bobby sighed.

"It's too late." He said as he stared at the door.

"I didn't know I was gonna get grounded!" Sammy yelled back at him.

"Can we break it down?" Lucas asked.

"Clubs anymore are built to hold back riots." Castiel said. Lucas looked at him. He was a walking encyclopedia of random facts. "What? I read a lot."

"You guys try the backdoor." Sammy said. "I'll find my own way in."

"Right." Bobby said. "Come on guys." He motioned for the other two to follow him.

"Uh, wait! Guys! Here!" He gave the bag of supplies to Castiel, who took them graciously. "You get the exit cleared and the people out. That's all! Don't go A-Team on me. Got it?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"See you inside." Bobby said. They run around to the other side where Castiel found the door and tried to force it open, but it wouldn't budge, much like the front door.

"Brulez dans l'enfer" Castiel said.

"We've got to get in there before Charlie does something stupider than usual." Lucas said. Bobby grabbed his arm and made him look at him.

"You listen to me!" Bobby yelled. "Charlie is dead! You have to remember that when you see him, you're not looking at your friend. You're looking at the thing that killed him!" He told Castiel and Lucas. They both nodded their heads, though they didn't want to believe it.

Ruby had her hands around Jo, not letting her go. Danny drained a poor girl that was a little bit older than her and let her drop to the floor in an unceremonial fashion. Jo struggled to get away from Ruby. Charlie walked up to her.

"This one's mine." He said. Ruby started to laugh.

"They're all for Azazel." She said. Charlie looked stunned.

"I don't get one?" He asked.

Sammy broke a window and climbed in to see Danny standing on the stage. The symbol on his forehead was glowing more as he stood there, taking it all in.

"Azazel, he's growing stronger, I can feel it." Danny said. "Bring me another one!" He yelled.

"The Vessel." Sammy whispered to himself as he watched what was going on down below him.

"Tonight is his ascension. Tonight will be history at its end! Yours is a glorious sacrifice! Degradation most holy." He looked around the crowd, watching everyone. No one stepped forward or raised their hands. Danny started to laugh. He had never seen such spineless humans in all his lifetime. "What? No volunteers?" He asked. Ruby pulled Jo towards him.

"Here's a pretty one." She said. She marched Jo up to Danny, who gently touched her face. He was about to bite her when Sammy kicked a vampire down from the catwalk he was hung above the stage. He landed behind Danny and Jo. Danny looked at him then up at the catwalk.

"Oh, my bad." He said. "Were you in the middle of something?" He asked. Danny's eyes narrowed.

"You!" He yelled.

"Did you think I'd miss this?" Sammy asked.

"I hoped that you would be here." He said. Sammy smiled at him.

"Be right down!" He called out. He jumped from the railing, landing like a cat on the pool table below. He grabbed a pool cue as a vampire attacked him and shoved it into his chest. He fell into a pile of ashes.

"Okay Vessel boy." Sammy said, tossing his jacket down onto the table and stepping off of it. "You want blood?" He asked.

"I want yours!" He yelled. He tossed Jo to the ground. "Only yours!" Sammy smiled.

"Fine with me." He said, his cocky attitude that John was always saying he had showing up. He jumps onto the stage and starts to fight Danny, kicking and punching his way throughout the fight. Eventually though, Danny gained the upper hand, throwing him into a pile of cardboard boxes. That's when Bobby, Castiel, and Lucas broke into the club. They went about clearing everyone out of the club.

"Let's go!" Lucas yelled. People started filing out of the club quickly. That's when a vampire grabbed him. Sammy was back on his feet by then, having knocked Danny down. He grabbed a cymbal from a nearby drum set and chucked it at the vampire, successfully decapitating him. "Head's up." He said. Sammy slightly started laughing. That's when Danny grabbed him. Charlie was staring down at Jo.

"Hold still." He said. "Make this easier on both of us." He laughed.

"Charlie man, don't make me do this." Lucas said as he held a stake in his hand. Charlie turned around to look at him.

"Luke, buddy, how's that failing basketball career treatin' ya?" He asked.

Sammy was being held tightly by Danny, his air slowing slipping from his lips. Danny was going to kill him slowly.

"I always wanted to kill a Hunter." He said. Ruby had jumped Bobby while him and Castiel were trying to get people out. Lucas and Charlie were stuck in a life or death battle over Jo.

"Charlie, I know a part of you is still in there." Lucas said as they walked in a circle like two lions about to fight. "You just need to fight it man. Just fight it."

"Okay... Let's deal with this." Charlie laughed. "Charlie was an excruciating loser who couldn't get a date with anyone in the sighted community! Look at me. I'm a new man!" He beat on his chest like Tarzan.

"Azazel, take this and be free!" Danny said as he was about to bite Sammy. Sammy snapped his head up, hitting his head against Danny's. Danny stumbled back. Even vampires got headaches when someone head butted them.

"How'd that taste?" Sammy asked.

"Get off of him!" Castiel yelled to Ruby as she continued to attack Bobby. "Take this you fugly Kilngon!" Castiel yelled as he tossed holy water onto Ruby. She screamed and ran out of the club.

"Come on Luke." Charlie taunted. "Take it like a man! Do what has to be done!" Lucas's hand that held the stake was shaking. Someone bumped into him then, knocking him into Charlie. The stake stabbed him in the heart. He fell to ashes on the floor.

While Castiel and Bobby were gaining their footing, and Lucas was dealing with the fact that he had just killed his best friend, Sammy had grabbed up a microphone stand and was holding it like a javelin. Danny started laughing.

"You forgot." He said. "Metal can't hurt me you idiot!"

"There's also something you forgot about." Sammy said. "Sunlight!" He yelled. He tossed the stand at the window, shattering it. Danny hissed and covered his face, expecting the burn, but when he didn't, he lowered it and stared at a bright light. That's when Sammy lunged at him, burying it in his stake deep into Danny's chest. Danny screamed out in agony and fell into a pile of ash, successfully cutting the connection that Danny had with Azazel.

The vampires, all scared for their lives, or lack there of, ran from the club as fast as they could. Gabe was standing behind some crates, watching them all running like idiots. He smiled to himself as he watched them.

"He did it!" He said. "I'll be damned. I guess I underestimated the Hunter." With that, he walked away, disappearing into the night.

Sammy jumped off the stage as Castiel and Bobby walked up to him. He smiled at them and they gave him a pat on the back.

"So, I take that it's over." Bobby said.

"Did we win?" Castiel asked. Sammy sighed.

"We averted the Apocalypse for another day." Sammy said. "I guess that gives us some brownie points or something."

"One thing's for sure." Lucas said as he walked up to them. "Nothing's gonna be the same."

At Sunnydale High School, come Monday morning, was pretty much how it had been the past two school days that Sammy had been there. People walking around, talking, doing everything that they normally do. As he's walking along, Sammy hears Jo talking to one of her many friends.

"Well, I heard it was rival gangs. You know, fighting for turf? But all I can tell you is they were an ugly way of looking." Jo said, using her hands to tell the story along with her mouth. "And Sammy, like, knew them! Which is just too weird. I mean, I don't even remember that much, but I'm telling you, it was a freak show!" She said. The girl nodded her head.

"I wish I could have been there." She said.

"You should have." She said. "It was messed up!" They walked off to head towards a classroom or the bathroom. Sammy didn't care where they went. That's when Lucas walked up to Sammy. He sensed him and smiled.

"What exactly were you expecting?" Sammy asked. Lucas sighed.

"I don't know, something." Lucas said as he watched the same direction that Sammy was watching. The kids walking down the hallway, ignorant to the fact that there was real, pure evil out there in the world. "I mean, the kids. We should at least have an assembly." They start walking where they meet up with Castiel and Bobby. The four of them continued to walk along.

"People have a tendency to repress things that they can't explain." Bobby said. Sammy nodded his head.

"Believe me, I've seen it happen…a lot." He said.

"Well, I'm never going to forget it." Castiel said.

"Me neither." Lucas added. Bobby smiled.

"Good, you'll be ready for the next time." He said. Lucas and Castiel both stopped walking. Bobby and Sammy looked back at them.

"Next time?" Lucas asked.

"There's a next time?" Castiel asked in his own turn.

"We've prevented Azazel from freeing himself and opening the Mouth of Hell." Bobby said. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "That's not to say he's going to stop trying. I'd say the fun is just beginning."

"More vampires?" Castiel asked. Bobby sighed.

"Not just vampires." He said. "The next thing that we face could be anything."

"I can hardly wait!" Sammy said.

"We're at the center of a mystical convergence here. We may, in fact, be the only thing standing between the Earth and its total destruction." Bobby said. Sammy smiled and looked at Castiel and Lucas.

"Well, look on the bright side, I can still get kicked out of school." He said. "I'm sure that would make my dad very, very happy." They started walking back to class, Bobby watching them go.

"Yeah, because there's plenty of schools that are sitting on the gates of hell." Lucas said. Castiel laughed.

"Try blowing something up." He said. "I got suspended for about three weeks for blowing up stuff in the chem lab." Sammy smiled.

"If I'm gonna get kicked out, I'll do it slowly, like with excessive slacking off." He laughed. Bobby stood there for a moment, before turning back to the library. He had a smile on his face.

"The world is doomed." He said as he pushed open the doors to the library.

**:: END ::**

**Another episode down! Woo! Now I'm taking requests instead of doing the whole series. So if there's an episode you want or possibly another TV show or movie that you would like a Supernatural version of, I'll see if I can do it. I'm thinking about a 10 Things I Hate About You version. I don't know yet. Let me know what you think. Please review!**


End file.
